


Take what's on your mind, make it real life

by Sozbro



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, Short, ig, japanese ogre emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sozbro/pseuds/Sozbro
Summary: shuichi eats out maki for a little bit
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Take what's on your mind, make it real life

**Author's Note:**

> pretty vanilla and normal compared to stuff i usually write (hell, i even gave this a non-joke title) but i've been having brainrot for these two lately, so yeah.
> 
> title from nasty by ariana grande

Shuichi finds himself in Maki’s bedroom. The dark brown haired woman sits on the edge of her bed. Upon first glance, you’d rightfully assume she’s wearing clothes, and that’s how it appeared, the only real difference was that her panties were discarded in favor of Shuichi, who had his head between her legs. 

He looks up with her, with needy eyes. Her face is flushed and they don’t share any words for a moment, until she breaks the short silence by murmuring, “Get to it.” 

Once he feels her hand on his head, he takes it as an immediate prompt, and begins to lick softly against her sensitive clit. Her hands tense around his head quickly and she lets out a sigh. Satisfied, Shuichi changes his pace and flicks her sensitive bud quicker, then moving it down to lick between her slick folds. 

Her soft breathing and sighs eventually switch to moans, cute ones at that, that make Shuichi’s cock grow uncomfortable in his boxers. He moves to her clit again and begins to both lick and suck at her clit, moving his hands to place on her thighs.

Maki’s moans and pants are louder now, much to Shuichi’s delight, and her fingers tug at his hair and pull his head closer to her privates. So needy for more. Her squirming just encouraged Shuichi more and he licked up her wetness, pushed his tongue inside her a few occasions, but mainly focused on stimulating her clit for as long as he could.

Her entire body tenses and she moans out Shuichi’s name in pleasure, coming all over his face and bucking her hips against his mouth, even throwing her head back when he continues licking her even during her climax. 

But, he didn't stop, and licked up her slick and girlcum eagerly. Maki was still sensitive from her recent climax and cried out as she felt another orgasm approach even faster than she could anticipate. Overly sensitive, she comes into his mouth again, and once she comes down from her high after being overly stimulated, Shuichi looks up at her, his mouth and chin slick with her come, and the two exchange a rare smile.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're still reading, maybe check out my twitter @sozbrah_ might post fanfic updates, who knows


End file.
